If He Shall Follow Into Hell
by goddessa39
Summary: Possible xover. As Buffy goes into hell during 'Chosen' , she thinks. Angel never met up with Buffy in S7.


Title: If He Shall Follow Into Hell

Author: Goddessa39

Emails: 

Spoilers: a little of 'Chosen'

Summary: As Buffy walks into hell, she remembers what she found, and wonders about her time left.

Timeline: End S7

Pairing: BA

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic.

Feedback: Please. I need my reason for writing- your ideas and me knowing my work is read.

Rating: (May change. But I cannot write NC-17.)

Notes: maybe later.

Changes: There is a prophecy. Others will come out every now-and-then.

……

Sometimes, she didn't know what was real, if she was even actually living or if she had become some kind of robot that her friends had created out of her. Sometimes, she didn't know if she wanted to be with them. But it didn't matter anymore. The Prophecy was coming true, and this time she would let it. It had been six years since the one that told of her death had come up, and now the newest one was here. She couldn't wait.

Buffy was ready to die, finally, for the last time. She had come back to many times before, and this as it. She would go down into the mouth of hell, almost hell itself, and she would die in battle, as every slayer should. She would finally get her rest that had been denied her for so long, and she would hang on to it for as long as she could. She would go down into the 'mouth' and beat the evil, being taken down by a minion or take the big evil down with her. It was in the prophecy she had found, and she wasn't going to tell anyone about it.

It had been two years since she had been taken out of peace and almost as much time as that since she could feel. She was ready to go back now, she was just waiting. It wouldn't be long.

_At 'The End of Days' battle the mouth shall be entered_

_And the fighters shall head onwards towards hell._

_The chosen two shall fight, and one shall die,_

_For she has been plagued with unhappiness._

_Unless the chosen warrior, the Chosen's mate comes,_

_Then she shall fall, and they will mourn._

_The Chosen shall fight and die, taking along evil with her,_

_Unless the Champion shall return,_

_To his abandoned bride,_

_She shall fall,_

_And the Second shall soon follow._

_Into the depths of hell she shall reach,_

_And destroy with her mighty heart,_

_The root of evil._

_Love shall conquer, _

_Or hate shall befall._

_Humanity lies within the fight, _

_Within the return._

_-Codex Goddess Chronicle_

Buffy didn't know much about prophecies, but she knew that she hated them. They were specific, but only gave you so much info. That is why this one is particularly odd. It has 'maybe's and 'if's. Those were something that did not usually come in prophecies.

She silently thought about her past as she descended the steps below where the library used to be, and the principal's office is now. She remembered the good times, and managed not to wallow on the bad. Finding Angel, kissing Angel, making out with Angel in cemeteries and numerous places around town, and Making love to Angel on her 17th. Her time with a human Angel slowly washed through her mind, but she tossed it too the side. It was not part of Sunnydale, or even their timeline anymore. Angel would never have known that she had conceived that day. It only remained part of her and him. He wasn't alone as he though.

The Oracles couldn't find a way to erase that day from her mind, just her body, where her child would have been born 9 months later if they had stuck to the plan with him being human. But he had to be noble and do the 'right thing.' Buffy didn't agree with that though. Her life might have been shorter, but it would have been better, worth it. The time now was just for dying, and fighting. Angel wouldn't come.

……

TBC.

I will follow what you want. Do you want an angsty ending, or a happy ending? Reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted. The more the merrier. I will agree with the first two of the same… maybe. So give me cookies and I'll give you crumbs.

Cookies Reviews

Crumbs more fic-ness

BA Always!

I am a BA supporter, so I urge you to write BAness too! 


End file.
